eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Ctarlplexians
Ctarlplexians are an anthropomorphic feline species that come from the planet Feria. Appearance Ctarlplexians are cat-like humanoids with a variety of furs, some classed in subspecies. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have entirely yellow or yellow with black feline pupils, and they have two large, sharp retractable claw coming out of both wrists that can be either black or dark metallic blue. Instead of keratin, the structure of the claw is mostly pure bone. Sometimes they have them halfway out, or all the way in their arms, and can retract them out full force when in combat. Since Ctarlplexians have a high sense of shame, they are mainly seen wearing sleeveless vests, short or torn cargo pants, either gauntlets or straps, and a metallic belt containing an orange squared symbol with black stripes on each side. Though Asia seems to have no shame, since when either fighting or on the ship, she sometimes likes to walk around without a shirt, or nothing at all. Biology The Ctarlplexians boast an extreme degree of racial pride, considering themselves in the main to be powerful and strong. Their society seems to be based upon the general maxim of the strong crushing the weak, and regard shows of weakness with disdain. Equally they regard failure with great severity. In many other regards, the Ctarlplexians are noticeably human in their general behavior, able to be calm and composed, reasonable and respectful, and even gleefully happy at times. The Ctarlplexians are a metamorphic species, able to change their physical forms into that of more primordial creatures to enhance their strength and durability. This ability can be invoked to degrees, from subtle changes to full-on beast-mode. Behavior Ctarlplexians value emotional openness: if a Ctarlplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Ctarlplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Ctarlplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Ctarlplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Asia. A Ctarlplexian’s addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Ctarlplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Ctarlplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Ctarlplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. Ctarlplexian bathroom habits are very similar to that of house cats and kitty litter boxes. Sexual Behavior When a female Ctarlplexian goes through heat (similar to that of a regular cat) she becomes very emotional and sexual, and as a result must mate immediately. When Asia goes through her first heat at the customary age of sixteen, she must take medicine to calm herself down because it interferes with her job. Because Ctarlplexian males are very emotional and sexual more than the females, polygamous marriages are allowed in Ctrarlplexian law. Ctarlplexians go into periods of extreme sexual behavior or mating seasons, with their first time at age 16. Normally they have stimulus devices to satisfy their desire to procreate, though they can mate with any other species, which prompts Asia to mate with Isaac. Diet Carnivorous in diet, but they are able to eat Earth foods. They like onions, but they don't like pickles. Powers and Abilities Ctarlplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Ctarlplexians possess two, retractable claws on each wrist. The claws can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. Ctarlplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that a Ctarlplexians fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged. Weaknesses The resulting transformation is very powerful, but apparently takes a lot of energy to maintain, and so therefore is typically only used for a relatively short duration followed by an immense intake of food. The transformation is supposedly also affected by the phases of nearby celestial objects, but to what degrees and to what effects are never explained. Asia refers to her own races' immortality, although it is denoted that the Ctarlplexians can still be killed from exposure to the intense pressures and temperatures of Space, as well as the destruction of the brain. Known Ctarlplexians *Asia Erisa Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Galactic Alliance Races